


The Red Wind

by GalacticCancer



Series: The Red Wind [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Canon Gay Character, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, M/M, Medievalstuck, Multi, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCancer/pseuds/GalacticCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a medieval society all trolls are servants to human. As the mutant blood gets choosen by a young master, he learns what his true feelings are about the human; and what society is like for their troll race.<br/>ALSO ON FANFICTION http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9227984/1/The-Red-wind-part-1<br/>Lemon at the end, fluff and sadstuck before then haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Wind

Karkat, the mutant blood of his race was at his day to earn a lusus.

Karkat knew by now he probably wouldn't get one. He knew how shameful his blood color was, how everyone treated him like a worthless thing. Karkat had grown a hard shell around himself, no one could ever see him as weak. He figured thats how he could hide up everything, to act as if nothing is worth anything, hate everyone, hate yourself, never loose a fight, shit like that kept him going. 

He saw the highest blood be bestowed. He couldn't bear seeing a female highblood get such a creature. Karkat could hardly stand the smell of highbloods, it makes everything around him fuzzy and gives a huge wretch in his think pan. Karkat watched as others got theirs. It was his turn, and every other caste got to see. He walked up, there were an unbelievable amount of lususes there, some waiting for the right troll to come up. Karkat stood there, his blood marked on his shirt. He suspected not a single one would ever even think of taking care of him.

Yet one came out from the herd, its body different from the others. He only then realized that was the only lusus that looked different from the others. It stepped up infront of Karkat, towering over his small body. Karkat looked up, the grab snipped a piece of his skin, showing he had red blood as well. Karkat's face did something it barely ever did, a small smile creeped onto his face. He grabbed the crabdad's claw and walked over. The older trolls saw this, disgusted by everything. They let the young trolls go. Karkat was led to a place to make his hive, Karkat did the job in a matter of a few days. Crab dad provided him with everything he needed, Karkat was thankful, for once in his life, someone actually cared.

Karkat's happiness didn't last long, he grew a few sweeps older and the crabdad could only be pacified with violence. Karkat returned to his hateful state, he wanted to make sure, everyone is beware of him. Karkat walked outside his hive, he knew the time was about to hit soon, the realization of his duty. He hated it, all trolls, except blue bloods and up, were forced to serve humans, die for them, kill for them, anything they wanted, until they died. Karkat thought about it, "We have to fucking show them our fucking blood." Karkat growled and threw a rock from the ground at a tree. "My head will be chopped off, put on a platter, seasoned with human grits or whatever the fuck they call the smelly shit, put onto a table, and indulged into by humans and highbloods." Karkat went back inside and to his what humans called living rooms. He let his mouth go off, cussing constantly. He stopped soon after, Karkat was letting his useless emotions settle in. There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing, he would serve a human forever, or die by their hand next sweep. 

It was a human hour from the time he had to be presented. Crabdad had died, Karkat never truly got over it, it rang through his mind. As stupid as it sounds, he could hear the snips and sounds of crabdad in his ear. Karkat put on his long sleeve black shirt, his sign made out of chainmill. Karkat slipped on his pants and shoes. He growled" this might be the last fucking day I will live, so at least look a little motherfucking honorable before I go out as a fucking moron." Karkat got to the place, the huge castle. He was let in and stood in a line with the other trolls by him. Karkat snarled, "I HAVE TO BE IN THE FUCKING BACK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT YOU WORTHLESS WRIGGLERS!?" He yelled when he heard the guard. Karkat snarled and stood behind the line of trolls. Karkat saw the female trolls in dresses, he hated how they had to look their best to satisfy a human... a human out of all things on this miserable planet. 

He was still able to see the four humans as they came out. Karkat was never told what happened to the ones that didn't get choosen first. Karkat could make out what they had on. One looked ultimately ridiculous to him, platinum hair with dark black sunglasses. Of course, that lame kid was first. He walked down the line of trolls then back up. He pointed to one. It was a female, "Terezi Pyrope" he said. The female practically ran to his side, he walked to the shitty place he used to stand mere minutes ago.

Karkat growled as the line moved. he was still in the back. A human girl came up, and boy did Karkat hate what she looked like. Buck teeth, long black hair, and ridiculous clothing on. She examined the trolls just like the previous human did, She saw one, "Nepeta Leijon!!" she said with almost a squeal. The olive blood ran to her, "girls are fucking lucky today, little bulgestains..." 

The second female human was up, she just looked washed out and with some weird color on her lips. She immediately choose one of the trolls without even a mere look at the others. Karkat himself was baffled and slightly aggrivated on why the troll was picked. "Kanaya Miryam." Karkat watched Kanaya go, Karkat could admit she was pretty, the troll that is. 

The last human was about to pick. Karkat was now allowed in the line. The kid looked worse than the first, buck teeth, a huge oversized blue cloak on him. Karkat wanted to just critisize him the moment he saw. Karkat could make up a million reasons too, not just because of his stupid look but the way he talked. "Um.. well I uhh.. don't know.. there are so many... I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings..." Karkat help back a gasp, did that kid just refer the trolls as equals? Karkat held back a growl as well, what the fuck was wrong with this human?! Trolls are made to serve humans, and this kid was just fucking stupid about it, his think pan obviously off center. The kid looked, "umm... you guys are lined up.. by what.. color your blood is?" The guard behind the trolls nodded, "yes the female with teal blood being the highest down to the burgendy female."

Karkat twitched, it really pissed him off that he wasn't even included. He shut his eyes angrily only to open them again when he felt the boy standing. right. fucking. infront. of. him. "Umm.. what.. is your blood color? because your.. not a girl... and not any of the ones.. the uh guard said..." The guard scoffed "You don't want that thing." Karkat snarled. John frowned "please don't.. refer to him as that... he is a person just like us..." Karkat opened his mouth, not to say something, but because he was baffled about this boy that continued to refer to him as an equal. The guard grunted "he is a mutant blood, his blood is bright red, a disgrace to trolls. No one has ever picked a mutant blood..." The human boy grabbed Karkat's hand. Karkat wanted to jerk it away, hating the feeling of being touched. He hated the very being of it. "Well I will pick him! I like red, plus his horns are nubby and cute!" Karkat snarled "they are not fucking cute in any way shit head." "Wow.. kinda rude... but it's okay, I like it, its funny heheh..." 

Karkat was stuck with this human for the rest of his life... but it didn't seem so bad... yet, he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen in the future... what would change his being forever.


End file.
